


What is lost can be found •°• Asmodeus x Dick Roman

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: After months of trying, Asmodeus finally succeeds in bringing Dick back from purgatory.





	What is lost can be found •°• Asmodeus x Dick Roman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assmodickface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assmodickface/gifts).



The sky was layered in an array of clouds, dark and devoid of a sun. It mirrored what he felt. Cold, harsh and could thunder any moment. He treaded through the forest, the trees covering most of his view. It was ironic really, a dark forest. At least he wouldn't have to deal with another living being, hopefully.  

Asmodeus, prince of lust, temporary king of hell. He was walking through the forest, yellow eyes ablaze as he searched for something specific, something important. He could feel it, the pulse. It was like it was calling out to him. It was him, he could feel it. He was waiting for his prince.

The demon suddenly stopped, falling to his knees. Exhausted, but not physically. It was something different that drained him, a loss so deep it scarred his very being, more than he ever thought possible. He had no hope left that this would work, that had left him long ago and yet, he could and would never give up looking for him. An abomination, the first of a failure, his beloved leviathan. 

His hand hovered over the ground, feeling the pull. The veil was thin here, even if this didn't work it would have catastrophic consequences to the mortals.

Asmodeus took a breath, focusing his energy on the spot. All it needed was a little of him, he could die sure but still, only a little of his very essence. Asmodeus took a blade from within his suit jacket, barely acknowledging it's existence, most of the rituals he had tried had needed his blood, it was nothing new to him, neither did he care. It had stained his pristine white suit many times over, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered if it was without him.

He felt it drain from him, barely looking up after he had dropped a few drops of blood on the ground. He didn't want to. He didn't want to face another failure, another day without Dick. Not even archangel grace could bring him back so how could this.

'Asmos.' The demon heard softly, just like he had in the middle of the night with the leviathan curled into him. He was perfect, he was his until they took him away. 

His hands clenched into the dirt, how could he let this happen. He should've been there. He should've protected him. He clenched his eyes tightly as he felt a tear roll down his cheeks. He had failed him time and time again, he deserved this. Dick didn't.

"I should've been there." He whispered to nothing, his breathing coming out rapid and uneven, his chest ached and there was nothing left, he should just give up, give in. There's a thousand beings that wanted his head, he should just give it to them willingly. It would be a nice reprieve from living in this hell. 

"Cream puff." Asmodeus heard again, this time more firmly and he slowly looked up. There he was , the image of his lover and only friend. Perhaps the spell did take its toll on him. Its only what he deserved, at least he could see Dick's sparkling eyes one last time before he withered. 

Asmodeus frowned, something was wrong. His eyes didn't sparkle, his hair was disheveled and he had the distinct look of worry on his face that Asmodeus hated so much.

Dick sat down on his knees in front of the demon, running his fingers softly through the demons hair. He rarely got like this, there was only twice that he could recall and never to this extent. 

"Asmos." He murmured softly, he could only imagine what had gone down in his absence. He could see the blood stains on his jacket, some old, some new. 

Asmodeus leaned into the touch, carding his own hand within Dick's after a moment. He looked at the Leviathan, not even caring if it was real or not. This is all he wanted, after years of living his own hell. He could see him. Feel him.

"Dick." Asmodeus whispered, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the leviathan, an unmistakable sob leaving his lips. 

"Its okay, cream puff." He murmured, barely being able to keep them balanced. "I'm here." Not realizing the effect those very words would have on the prince. He rubbed his back soothingly, letting Asmodeus bury his face in his neck. 

The words only made him pull Dick tighter against himself, a new wave of emotion wreaking havoc on his body.

Dick wasn't used to the demon being like this but it was nice to feel needed all the same. He placed a kiss on top of the demon's head. 

Asmodeus didn't want to lift his head, he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to blink and have it all ripped away from him yet again. He couldn't survive that, he couldn't let go of the leviathan. 

"Asmos.." Dick whispered after a moment. 

"Don't go." Was the only muffled response he got. The distinct feeling of wetness on his shirt was felt and he knew Asmodeus was crying , if not that then the rocking of his body as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Levi.." Asmodeus whispered, still not being able to let go. Afraid that if he did, he might wake up in an empty bed once again. "Its all my fault.. I should've been there.. They.. I should've.." 

"Shhh" Dick whispered softly, rocking them both back and forth lightly. "Its okay now, I'm here. " 

Asmodeus pulled away slightly, looking at the leviathan with puffy tear stained eyes but still, Dick smiled back at the demon and he felt the pain begin to melt away.

"I love you, Levi." He murmured, a fresh set of tears threatening to spill. 

The leviathan smiled lovingly at his demon. "I love you too, cream puff. " he placed a soft kiss to the demon's lips. "Only you." 

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Asmodeus whispered. "I can't go through that again." 

"Never." Dick purred, molding their lips together again in a soft kiss.

They didn't move from the spot for quite a while, Asmodeus not trusting anything enough to risk it and Dick didn't want to. They were in each other's arms, where else in the world would they rather be.


End file.
